


Lessons Learned in Laurel

by SaintDionysus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amalfi Coast, Banter, Coming of Age, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Harry Potter Next Generation, Impressionable teenager, Italy, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexy Divorcee, Smut, Summer, Summer Holidays, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Teacher-Student Relationship, age gap, coming to terms, pool tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: After her husband leaves her, Daphne Zabini nee Greengrass invites her nephew, Scorpius Malfoy, and his friends to spend the summer holiday before their seventh year with her. She hopes having youth and vitality will pick her up out of her slump. What she gets is an opportunity to impart her knowledge and experience to one Albus Potter.Originally written for The Forbidden Fruit 2018 Hosted by BtBFNWinner Most Desirable Couple (Best Characterization)Winner You Made Me Sin (Most Creative)Winner Shockingly Sweet (Best Fluff)Runner-Up Secret Lovers (Best Forbidden Scenario)





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TheForbiddenFruit](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheForbiddenFruit) collection. 



> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters and entities from the Wizarding World trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Original plots, dialogue, and characters are mine.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Alpha: Gryff_inTheGame  
> Beta: MotherofBulls
> 
> Originally written for The Forbidden Fruit 2018 Hosted by BtBFN  
> Prompt: Recent divorcee, Daphne Greengrass, invites her nephew and his friends to spend the summer hols at her Italian villa. To her pleasant surprise, his best friend has grown up nicely. Daphne Greengrass x Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy x Rose Weasley
> 
> **Table of Contents**  
>   
> 
>   1. The Invitation
>   2. Educational Assessment
>   3. Private Lessons
>   4. Homework
>   5. Finals
> 


 

_01 June 2024_

_My Darling Draco,_

_It’s been one month since that bottom feeder has left and the villa is terribly lonely. Tell my favourite nephew I would love for him to spend the summer hols with me. He’s more than welcome to bring that precious girlfriend of his and the Potter boy. Please tell the Minister and her husband, and the Potters, to rest assured the children will all be in separate rooms and all activities will be chaperoned, and I won’t take no for an answer. I intend on spoiling my nephew rotten, and I know that his stubborn teenage self won’t go anywhere without his friends._

_XOXO,_

_Daphne_

_P.S. (Not for children’s eyes)_

_Now my questions for you, my wonderful brother-in-law. How long have you known my husband was bent? Seriously? So cliche. He left me for a pool boy named Mauricio. It’s just tragic. I should have known._

_Now you. PLEASE tell me you are done mourning my sister. It has been almost three years. Astoria will be shedding tears of pity from above if you’re not using your cock. Also, I better see your arse here to wish the children off. If you send them by Portkey, unchaperoned, I will hex you._

_Kisses._

* * *

_03 June 2024_

_Daphne,_

_I miss your delusional nonsense. For your information, my resigned celibacy is suiting me just fine._

_I will tell the children about your invitation if you promise to come home after this summer and take over Meadow Hall, as it’s your sworn duty as the eldest Greengrass. I’m currently managing both estates, raising a child by myself, and busying myself with a research project for the DMLE as a consultant._

_Also, your next letter better include a birthday gift._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

* * *

_05 June 2024_

_Draco,_

_You’re a damn liar and you know it. Additionally, Meadow Hall is so big and old and cold, and England is so...English. I’ve gotten used to my sun-kissed glow. You should try it some time.  I shall come back to hire someone to manage the estate and alleviate your burdens, Lord Malfoy._

_Tell those children to come and enjoy summer on the Amalfi coast, and hopefully, we can get your skin to turn a slightly darker shade of pale._

_Oh, and your gift is that we are still family._

_Always,_

_Daphne_

* * *

_07 June 2024_

_Daphne,_

_Sounds like a cop out. We’ll talk more about your responsibilities in person._

_The Granger-Weasleys and Potters have allowed their children to stay with you. See you on 24 June._

_I still expect a birthday gift._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

* * *

_09 June 2024_

_See you then._

* * *

With a loud popping noise, Draco and Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Granger-Weasley, and Albus Potter arrive in front of a modest, cliffside villa overlooking the sea.

“Quaint,” Draco said with mild amusement. “I remember it being bigger.”

“Dad…” Scorpius cast a judgmental, sideways glance at his father.

“It’s gorgeous,” Rose gasped. “Not over-the-top. It’s the perfect blend of charm and opulence. Not too big either.”

“What are you all talking about? You’re missing the best part— _sun_.” Albus dropped his bag, extended his arms and looked up to the sky soaking in the warmth. “Oh, fuck Scotland. I’m not going back. I swear to fucking God. I’m so sick of the Highland weather. I’ll stay here and worship this heavenly body.”

“Well, thank you,” a sultry voice came from the front door. A tall, svelte, middle-aged woman with medium length blonde waves, wearing a chic, cream-colored halter jumpsuit smiled at her guests. “Are you all going to enjoy the gardener’s work or are you going to come inside?”

While the two Malfoys ran up to greet their relative, Albus and Rose held back for a beat.

Albus leaned into his cousin and whispered suggestively, “Scorp’s Aunt Daphne sure is something else.”

“Shh, you perv,” she replied with a scoff. “She’s our host for the summer. Let’s get to know her a little bit before you reveal that your brain is a literal rubbish bin.”

“Rose. Al. Come here and say hi to Aunt Daphne,” Scorpius called them eagerly.

The cousins walked up the walkway to the large glass and wood doors.

“Hello Darlings,” she reached down and kissed them both on their cheeks. “My have you grown.”

Albus couldn’t tell if he had imagined it, but he swore her lips lingered on his cheek for a bit longer than the average greeting. Instead of letting himself get rattled by it, he replied, “That we have, Mrs. Zabini. You’re looking even more stunning than the last time I saw you.”

“Considering that was my sister’s funeral, I would hope so.” She gave him a wink.

Rose and Scorpius couldn’t help but look slightly mortified as they followed Daphne into the house. Draco, on the other hand, clapped his hand on Albus’s shoulder. “Alright, Albus. Don't you think she is out of your league?”

Albus shrugged, “Hey, I’m just reading the room.”

“You used to be such a sweet kid,” Draco snorted and mussed the boy’s hair. “What happened?”

“Come on, Draco,” he cast an air of familiarity that most teenagers don’t carry with adults. “I’m the spawn of Ginny and Harry Potter, and a Slytherin. I was destined to become an arsehole at some point or another.”

“Very true,” he smirked in response.

“Alright darlings, the house is much less formal than what you’re all used to.” Daphne knew that Rose and her family lived in the Minister’s Mansion, the Potters lived at 12 Grimmauld Place, and of course, the Malfoys resided at the Manor, all of which were designed for traditional entertainment. “On this floor, are the kitchens, dining, open living room, and grand balcony. Bedrooms are on the third floor. Lastly, the ground floor you’ll find the study, game room, swimming pool, and terrazza.”

Rose admired the mix of Mediterranean architecture mixed with modern accents. Daphne’s art collection was eclectic yet tasteful. It was evident that the Greengrass heiress was a student of the world and didn’t limit her tastes to wizarding standards. “Mrs. Zabini, your home is lovely. Thank you again for inviting us.” Rose couldn’t hide the fact she was in complete awe.

“No more of this ‘Mrs. Zabini’ talk. It’s Daphne. Just Daphne. But, if Scorpius plays his cards right, maybe one day you’ll also be calling me Aunt Daphne.” She gave the two teenagers a wink.

“Aunt Daphne!” Scorpius exclaimed in embarrassment.

She didn’t dignify her nephew with a response. Instead, she continued walking and lead them upstairs. “Why don’t you all change. We’ll have lunch outside, and you can jump into the pool afterward.”

The teens murmured with excitement. Draco leaned into his sister-in-law, “Are you trying to get all the cool adult points?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She flipped her hand dismissively. “Rose, this is your room.”

“Thank you, Mrs—I mean, Daphne.”

She smiled as the girl kissed Scorpius and disappeared behind the door.

“Scorpius, this is your room,” she pointed to the next room.

“Daphne…” Draco said pointedly. “Are those the rooms with the adjoining bathroom?”

“No different than the Heads dormitories,” she remarked devilishly. “And we both know they will be getting their letters any day now.”

Scorpius kissed his aunt’s cheek as his father stood in stunned silence. “You’re brilliant, Aunt Daph.” He gave his father a cheeky shrug of the eyebrows and walked into his room.

Daphne skipped a door, then gestured to Albus, “This one is yours. I figured you might want a little space from them.”

“Thank Merlin,” Albus sighed in relief. “They are so loud. Like a troll fucking a banshee.”

Draco raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. “Do I want to know?”

Albus clapped his hand on Draco’s shoulder in the same condescending way the Slytherin alumnus had done to him earlier. “Draco, when a teenage boy likes a teenage girl, and they go to a boarding school with very little supervision, not to mention they blatantly abuse their authority as prefects...” The young man enjoyed watching the elder grow uncomfortable with the conversation, and continued, “well, they shag all over the school, and very loudly at that.”

Daphne snickered, “Sounds like two other prefects I knew.”

“Shut up, Daphne,” Draco interjected scornfully.  

“How is Pansy these days? Still trying to get back in your good graces?” she snickered wickedly.

Draco captured Daphne in his arms. She laughed and squirmed as Draco instructed, “Albus, go to your room and get ready for lunch. I need to talk to my sister-in-law.”

“Yeah, alright. I’m pretty hungry.” Albus replied nonchalantly as he walked into the room that would be his for the rest of summer.

After being shoved into the master suite by Draco, Daphne said, “Okay, I’m going to put on my swimsuit. Go to your room and change.”

“Don’t be such a prude. Just change in there,” He motioned to the expansive wardrobe.  “and I’ll change out here.”

Placing her hands on her hips disapprovingly. “Don’t you think I’ve dealt with enough hiding in closets?”

He laughed at the jab at her ex-husband. “Have you heard from Blaise?”

“Oh, just got the final papers.” Mirthfully, Daphne snickered as she entered her expansive wardrobe. It was easily the size of one of the guest bedrooms and held fine clothing by sought-after wizarding and Muggle designers. “I’m going to be loaded.”

“You’re already wealthy.” Draco opened his suitcase and found his swimsuit and a casual button-down to match.

Shimmying out of her jumpsuit, she hollered, “Oh, but now I don’t need to dip into Scorpius’s inheritance. I can bleed the Zabini family dry.”

“Fair enough,” he replied while tying the drawstring of his trunks.

Daphne paced through her wardrobe inspecting the various swimsuits and sighed. “I’ve missed you too, _Drakeypoo_.”

“If you call me that again, I will hex you, or at the very least, reveal some horribly embarrassing secret,” he sat on the edge of the bed waiting, rather impatiently. “You’re a terrible influence and you really shouldn’t let the kids in on our secrets. Can we have some semblance of maturity?”

 _“I’m_ a terrible influence?” She scoffed. “I could easily list all the times you convinced me to do something ridiculous, like when you asked me to call my elf to bring us alcohol during the Yule Ball…”

“Are you dressed yet?” Draco huffed, annoyed to be reliving his teenage antics with one of his oldest friends.

“Done.”

Daphne comes out wearing the tiniest white bikini, heeled espadrilles, and a sheer robe with a vibrant, swirling print of blues, greens, and black. Draco just gives her a look. "You're wearing that?"

“Like it? It’s Pucci.” She runs her hands down her sides and gives him a wink, "I'm forty-four, never had children and look like this. I'm going to wear whatever the hell I want.”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, “You do know that there are teenage boys who will see you. Granted one of them is your nephew, but your boob could easily pop out, and that's all he'll see. Boob. Not 'my aunt's boob' but boob.”

She shrugged, “That’s what the cover-up is for.”

“And will you keep the cover-up on when you’re in the water?”

Daphne bit her lip with a telling grin.

He sighed and instructed, "Turn around. How bare is the backside?" She turns around and lifts the long chiffon fabric, and he feels a twinge in his gut. "Cover it up. You look too much like your sister from that angle. Let's not confuse my senses."

She patted him on the cheek, “You’re too funny. You know Astoria had the nicer bum, and I have the nicer legs. My goodness. You really do need to get laid.”

Draco groaned, “I do not need to get laid. Let’s just eat already. All your chatter is making me cranky.”

“Would you say... _frustrated_?”

“Oh, shut it.”

* * *

When they made their way down to the terrazza, the teenagers were already in the pool engaging in a splashing war.

“Scorpius, Albus, Rose,” Draco called. “Did you put on your sun repellant potion?”

Daphne gave him a sideways glance caught somewhere between disbelief and disgust. “You’re a right mother hen, aren’t you.” Draco’s eyes replied with a daggered stare which only brought a smile to her face. “There he is. The scowling Draco Malfoy we all love.”

As the kids climbed out of the infinity pool that looked out to the coast, Draco was awaiting them with towels and a potion bottle of his own concoction.

“So will I still get a tan or is this stuff going to bleach me to Malfoy Glow number one?” Albus looked suspiciously at the bottle.

“Al!” Rose scolded her cousin, though she had the same thought. “Um, thank you Mr. Malfoy but my mum sent me with factor fifty.” She took her wand out of her holster and summoned it from her bag.

The two Malfoy men looked confused, but Daphne went on to explain. “Muggle sunscreen. Comes in a variety of levels to protect you from burning but you can still tan. Honestly Draco. You need to get out. Literally. You’re almost translucent.”

“Yeah, I’ll use that when you’re done, Rosie,” Albus told her. “I’d like to look at least a shade darker than the Bloody Baron.”

Daphne smirked at the young man and noticed the way the rivulets of water dripped through the channels of this lean, toned abdomen. “Albus, do you play Quidditch like your parents?”

Draco cast an incredulous look in her direction.

Potter ran his fingers through his wet fringe and pushed it out of his face. “No. I’m a bit more grounded. I prefer Muggle skateboarding and gardening.”

“Interesting…” she tapped the side of her chin. “Are Muggle sports and activities becoming more popular at Hogwarts now?”

“Actually, Aunt Daphne,” Scorpius started while rubbing in the potion, “We have a fitness center, and physical education is now a required course. Can you get my back, Rose?”

Rose nodded in response.

Daphne grimaced, grateful that she never had to exercise much beyond stair climbing while at school. Pitying the kids, she said, “Sounds arduous.”

“Incredibly,” Rose added, “but,” she said with a sigh, “I’m half Weasley. If I have any goals of looking like my mother at her age, I need to start now.”

“Oh come on,” Albus said defensively smearing the cream on his arms, “my mum’s not fat.”

“But she was a professional Quidditch player until Lily was born and still works out with Uncle Harry three times a week. She knows what awaits her without working out.” Rose huffed. “Aside from Dominique and Victoire, _damn veela genes,_ and of course Lily, the rest of our cousins are little…you know…” she puffed out her cheeks alluding to their plumpness.

“Rosie,” Albus rolled his eyes with annoyance, “You’re a fucking twig. I don’t think there is a chance in Hell you’ll ever get fat.”

“Well, I think you will look beautiful no matter what,” Scorpius whispered in her ear before placing a little kiss on her lobe.

“And Rose,” Draco added, “You’re almost the spitting image of your mother with the exception of the hair. Thankfully your strawberry blonde curls are much _much_ tamer than hers,” he couldn’t hold back a little chuckle, “If you take after her, you’ll be more than fine.”

“Oh, have you been eyeing the Minister, Draco?” Daphne said with playful accusation.

His cheeks flushed slightly at the accidental admission. Trying to cover his tracks, he sputtered, “Granger is just aging well. Anyone can see that.”

Daphne smirked and let her silent reply unnerve her brother-in-law. Draco clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes defiantly, refusing to dignify Daphne with a response. The teenagers passed each other looks, unsure how to break the awkward silence.

An audible grumble came from Scorpius’s gut. That got everyone’s attention. He asked his aunt, “So...lunch?”

The party of five ate and laughed while sitting around the glass and wrought iron table, drinking sangria and Italian delicacies. Her elf set out a lunch of antipasti with locally cured meats fresh cheese, pickled vegetables, and olives. The first course followed by linguini with prawns, and a final course of pan-seared branzino finished with blistered tomatoes and capers.

When they had their fill, the house elf returned with a bottle of limoncello and five small ceramic cups. Daphne took it upon herself to pour for her guests. “Thank you, Twinkie. You may go now.”

Draco choked on the lemon liqueur and sputtered, “Twinkie! You can’t be serious.” He laughed somewhat indignantly, “Oh, do you also have an elf named, Leather Daddy? What about Bender?” The usually composed Malfoy patriarch erupted into hysterics. Daphne was not amused. His laughter was contagious; it didn’t take long for Scorpius, Rose, and Albus to join in. “Who named the elf? Please tell me it was Blaise. Oh, that tosser was planting hints right under your nose. Did he also buy that David replica in the garden? Oh, and the Atlas? That abstract black marble statue in the hall? It’s a dick, isn’t it?”

Daphne crossed her arms; her lips pulled thin, unamused with his antics. Everything was fun for a little while, but he had struck a nerve. She flipped her hand abruptly, urging him to desist. “Kids, why don’t you jump in the pool. The grown-ups need to talk.”

Suddenly aware of the change in mood, they complied without any resistance.

“Daph, come on, I was just—“ Draco looked into her eyes and saw they were starting to gloss over with tears. He swallowed hard, hating himself at that moment. “Oh, Daph. I’m so sorry. Come here.”

She gracefully fell into his lap, threw her arms around his neck, and began sobbing. Daphne had kept a cold demeanor through the whole ordeal—the discovery of the affair, the confrontation, the divorce proceedings, everything. But here, in the company of what was left of her family, she let the barriers down.

“It’s okay. Let it out.” Draco kissed the top of her head and rubbed circles gently on her back. “The tosser didn’t deserve you.”

“But I loved him, and I gave him the best years of my life,” she choked.

“Your best years of you are still ahead of you,” Draco said with some uncertainty. They were the same age and had his own apprehensions about growing older.

“Liar,” she sniffed and wiped her eyes. “Look at us. You became a widower at forty-one, and I’m divorced. Why don’t we get the happily ever afters?”

He suddenly felt a heavy weight on his chest. “I don’t know, Daph...” Laughing caught his attention, and he saw Rose and Scorpius sharing a private conversation and kisses. They were lost in their own world, and this made Draco beam with pride. “‘Happily ever after’ isn’t the same for everyone. Despite all the shit I’ve been dealt, I have him.”

“You’re so lucky you have Scorpius,” she said, finally sitting up. “ Blaise was apparently more interested in fucking boys than making them.”

Draco wanted to snicker but knew the jab was half-hearted and didn’t warrant a verbal reaction. He and Astoria had always hoped that Scorpius would have a cousin, but it never happened. “You know he’s your blood too.”

“I know,” she said wistfully. “He has her smile.”

“And her kindness,” Draco said plainly, trying not to look mournful.

“Maybe you and I should just get married,” Daphne uttered casually.

Trying to process her words, he responded, _“What?”_

“Neither of us want to start over. Let’s just get married and be a family,” she said as it were the most natural solution to their problems.

He took her hands, “And ruin this? Come on Daphne. You know that is ridiculous. We’ll be a family no matter what. You’ll get through this, and one day you’ll move on.”

“Oh, like you?” She accused.

Draco removed one of his hands from hers and ruffled his hair. “Okay. Yeah. I’m scared to move on too.” He couldn’t enumerate his fears. There were just too many.

Woefully she asked, “Then what do we do?”

“How about, we set little goals for ourselves?” He suggested.

“Such as?”

“By the end of this summer, we start viewing ourselves as just that. Ourselves. Not a divorcee or a widower or a single father or an heir or heiress. Just,” he pointed at her, “Daphne Greengrass,” and then pointed at his own chest, “And Draco Malfoy.”

“That’s an attainable goal,” she said thoughtfully. “And by the end of this year, we would have gone on a date and shagged someone.”

Draco paled at that thought. “A date, maybe...but sex…”

“Good, god! Who are you?” Daphne howled indignantly. “Draco, I adore that you loved my sister and were beyond faithful, but she’s gone now. You need to find that old part of you.” She began to point at his chest repeatedly. “Find. That. Confident. Pussy magnet.”

He turned the tables on her, “Then you be sex on legs that had everyone and their dad wanting you. Did you really do Adrian and his dad in the same night?”

“I’ll never tell,” she said with a wink. “Why is it that we never had sex with each other?”

“We knew how utterly disgusting we were,” he retorted plainly.

“Ah, so true,” she snickered. “So tell me...how’s Granger looking these days?”

Draco shot Daphne an evil glance and grabbed her by the waist. In a flash, he Apparated them to the pool’s edge. “What was that Daph?”

“No!” she squealed. “You wouldn’t!”

It didn’t take much more than a little shift of his weight, and they fell into the pool, splashing the teenagers.

Daphne was the first to surface and began swimming to the edge. As she emerged and stripped off her robe and sandals, sunlight glinted off her hoop earrings and caught Albus’s attention. He tilted his sunglasses down and saw dewy, sun-kissed skin, long legs, full hips, a flat stomach, and an outrageous rack. Daphne Greengrass was every teenage boy’s wank fantasy. It didn’t matter she was the same age as his parents. She was fucking hot and just looking at her gave him a mild boner. At that moment he realized the summer could prove most interesting.


	2. Educational Assessment

After playing and relaxing in the pool, Daphne decided a trip into town was absolutely necessary. Wanting to show off her town and not miss out on any of the beautiful sights, sh transfigured brooms into Vespas. Even though she never played Quidditch, she loved flying and leisurely transportation in general. She believed Apparition was lazy and too immediate. Too many moments were missed without a journey. She mounted her mint green scooter and called to them. “Let’s soak in every moment of  _ la dolce vita _ .”

“Daphne, I don’t know about this,” Draco said wearily, finding his balance as he sat on the leather seat. “The kids have never been on motorbikes—”

“Draco,” she tutted. “These are still brooms, and they are still wizards. If there is any trouble, the charm will wear off, and they’ll be able to fly away or Apparate.”

Despite everything, Draco was still leary about Muggle transportation. He hesitantly mounted the scooter as his son whizzed by.

“Last one to the piazza is buying gelato!” Scorpius teased playfully with a laugh to his family and friends. 

“Helmets!” Draco reminded his son, struggling to latch his own, as the two other teenagers sped by, also sans protective gear. They clearly ignored him, so he had no choice but to charm the helmets in place. 

“Come on, old man,” Daphne laughed at her overprotective friend.  

Offended he told her, “Oh, I’ll show you old.” He revved the engine of the scooter. Much to his chagrin, it wasn’t very intimidating. 

She snorted indelicately, “You do know the engine isn’t real, right?”

He sneered with annoyance, and they both took off, heading down the mountainside, attempting to catch up with the teens. 

* * *

“Oh, Babe,” Rose mused as she took in the scenery—the cerulean blue water in the distance, the mix of architecture due to centuries of trade and conquest, and all the beautiful people, both locals, and holidaymakers alike. She sighed in content admiration. “This place is just amazing.”

“Isn’t it?” He replied, enraptured with the sights as she was.

She ate her gelato happily and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked side-by-side. He bent down and gave her a chilly kiss, his strawberry flavored lips tasting her chocolate hazelnut.

A group of olive-skinned beauties about their age walked toward them. Albus licked his lips, removing any remnants of the pistachio gelato. He flashed them his most winning smile and locked eyes with the one with the long wavy hair. “ _ Ciao _ ,” he greeted her and gave a little wink while he walked past. 

“ _ Ciao _ ,” she blushed. Her friends giggled and pulled her forward.

Albus stood still while she craned her neck backward to get one last glimpse, before giving him a wink.

Draco and Daphne witnessed the whole transaction and sniggered. The Malfoy patriarch nicked his sister-in-law’s gelato as he already finished his. “Mmm. What’s this? Peach?” 

“Mango.” She watched Albus run and catch up with Rose and Scorpius. He managed to squeeze himself right between them, and he slung his arms on either side of them. They didn’t push him away, rather, they returned the gesture, and the threesome walked down the street together. Daphne smiled at their camaraderie and memories of her school days flashed before her. “Albus is a little like his dad, isn’t he?”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Except not a total git. I actually like him.”

“Oh, stop it,” she bumped him with her hip. “We all know you’re friends with Harry Potter nowadays.”

“Shh. Don’t say that so loudly,” he hushed her. “Friend is such a strong word. Acquaintance, colleague—“

“You went to his house for Christmas. You’re friends,” she deadpanned.

“Christmas Eve. Christmas was at the Manor, remember?” His tone playful. 

“Semantics,” she waved her hand. “But Albus, it’s funny how he’s okay being the third wheel.Friendship is obviously important to him. He’s clever,” Daphne trailed, fondly remembering one Harry Potter stroll down the halls with his best mates. Catching herself, she continued, “But he seems to carry a different type of confidence.”

“Rather observant of you, and I would say that’s a fair assessment.” Draco finished the last bite of the ice cream before continuing. “But he’s only been that way the past two years. He used to be very shy. Really intimidated by his family,  but he’s grown into it. I think being sorted into our House helped him learn to deal with the pressures, and embrace his social standing instead of pushing it away.”

Slytherin through and through, a wry smile snuck across her face. “I can’t believe we got a Weasley-Potter.”

Draco almost cackled at her remark. “Come on. The kids are waiting for us outside that shop.”

She clapped her hands excitedly. “Shopping. My favorite pastime.” 

* * *

The hours passed, and the five managed to weave in and out of shops in the muggle and magical corridors. They loaded themselves on everything from elegant robes, Muggle clothes, fragrances, hard-to-find potion ingredients, books on Roman magic—Daphne wouldn’t even let the kids look at the price tags. She footed the bill for everything.

While still in the small magical shopping district, Daphne summoned her elf, and he brought everything back to the villa. Free of the cumbersome packages, they headed to dinner arm-in-arm. Of course, Scorpius escorted Rose, and Daphne found herself between both Draco and Albus.  When she made a little comment about how she enjoyed the new cologne Albus purchased, he replied coolly with gratitude. Draco on the other hand, nudged her in the ribs wondering what she was playing at. Opting for something more casual, Daphne led them to a quaint eatery off the beaten path. 

Sumptuous smells wafted through the air. The little group found it impossible to decide what they wanted, with all the tempting options. Instead, they trusted the professionals and asked the owner and his wife to pick for them. The minute the food touched the table, the delicious scent of the lovingly made dishes, had them salivating. As the wine flowed and they enjoyed their meal, Daphne had a chance to catch up with her family and know her guests a little better. All was well until buzzing, and a high-pitched melody interrupted the conversation. 

Albus reached into his pocket to retrieve his mobile. He looked down at the screen and knew he had to take it. “Excuse me, it’s my dad.” He started walking outside and answered the call and engaged in a series of quick questions and answers with his father. “Hey, Dad, what’s up?” 

“How are things?”

“Good. Got some stuff for you, mum, Jamie, and Lils. I’ll send it by owl tomorrow.” 

“That’s good to hear. I’ll tell your mum to keep a lookout. Hey Al, I’d love to hear more about Italy, but I really need to talk to Draco. Is he around?” 

“Um. Yeah. He’s here. Let me go back inside the restaurant.”

The table was surprised to see him back so soon and gave him puzzled looks. 

“Draco, my dad needs to talk to you.” Albus handed him the mobile, though the Elder Malfoy didn’t seem all too pleased.

“Thank you, Albus.” He carefully placed his silverware down and folded his napkin. Once outside, he finally greeted the man on the other end of the line. “Potter.”

“Malfoy. Seriously, why don’t you have a mobile?” The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement huffed. 

“Because I prefer my social engagements  _ not _ to be  _ interrupted _ ,” he intoned with apparent annoyance. “Now what is so important that it can’t wait until tomorrow morning when I’m back in home?”

“Well, you’re on the payroll as a consultant, and we need you to consult.” Harry teased.

“I’m hanging up. If you don’t have anything worthwhile—“

Harry cut Draco off. “We caught him.”

Draco kept the conversation quiet and brief, lest anyone overheard. He found Potter’s impatience frustrating, and he grew upset that his short holiday would be even shorter now that he needed to head to the Ministry. He sat back to his dinner continued eating his meal. No urgent matter would tear him from this gnocchi. 

Scorpius noticed his father’s clenched jaw and the hasty way he ate his meal. “Dad, are things okay?”

After swallowing down the deliciously pillowy pasta, he answered his son simply. “No.” He forced a smile. “Don’t worry about it right now. I’ll tell you after I get back to England, which will sadly be right after I finish dinner.” Draco then grumbled, but the group was able to discern  _ tiramisu _ ,  _ Potter _ , and _ fucking arsehole _ . 

Daphne looked melancholic at the thought of already saying goodbye to her brother-in-law. Aristocrat through and through, she put her best face forward and hid her disappointment. Playfully she chimed, “Well, whatever it is, it better be important, and you now owe me extra days when you come back to pick up the kids.”

He reached over and squeezed her hand. “I’ll see what I can do. That is,” he nodded in Albus’s direction, “if that one’s arsehole of a father can wrap up this mess quickly.” 

The younger Potter snorted. “Tell him to play The Chosen One card. Maybe that will get shit done.” 

“Here’s hoping,” Draco smirked in reply. He handed Daphne a few Galleons, much to her ire. 

“I can pay for this myself,” she huffed. 

“You’ll pay for them the rest of summer. I have this.” He kissed her on the top of her head. “Will your elves just let me in?”

“Of course. And the wards will recognize your magical signature. I adjusted them upon your arrival.” She gave him a wink. 

Draco shook his head knowing he should have expected that. He then turned to Scorpius. The young man stood up to say farewell to his father. “Be good for your aunt.”

“Dad…” Scorpius sighed with a roll of his eyes. While he didn’t appreciate being patronized, he also wasn’t ready for his father to leave just yet. He swallowed his pride and said, “I will, and I’ll keep those two in check too.” 

“Hey!” Rose scoffed mockingly. “I resent that.”

“You’re a Gryffindor,” Albus jabbed. “Your kind are always up to reckless shit.”

She flung tortellini in his direction. “Prat.”

“I rest my case,” her cousin replied. 

They all had a good laugh at Rose’s expense, but she was easy-going enough not to take herself too seriously. 

Draco gave his son a tight hug and bid everyone farewell before departing. 

A momentary sadness hung in the air until the owner brought out a tray of various desserts made with seasonal fruit, and more limoncello. There was always something about a little sweetness paired with the bitter that the Italians understood. 

Daphne delicately took a bite of the succulent peach dessert and licked the sweet cream off her fingers, and emitted the slightest little moan of delight. “This is just sinful.”

Albus was mid-bite when the womanly purrs hit his ears. He adjusted the napkin over his lap, as to not make his reaction visible to anyone around him. 

“Which do you like more, the peach or the strawberry?” Rose asked Scorpius. 

“The Rose.” He leaned down and kissed her, putting smiles on both their faces. 

“You guys are so corny,” Albus snarked. At least their PDA deflated his half-chub. 

“Oh, I think they’re sweet,” Daphne added, looking at Albus with a bit of disapproval. “So I’m assuming you’re not the romantic type?” 

That little phrase woke the lovebirds out of their reverie, and they started cackling.

Albus sank in his chair not expecting to be put on the spot. “Laugh it up, arseholes. Laugh it up.”

With a smile, Daphne took a sip of her lemon liqueur. Curiosity getting the best of her, she pushed the conversation. “So not so great with the ladies...or is it gentlemen?”

“Ladies...” Exasperatedly, he tried to find the words as Rose and Scorpius snickered and gave him smug looks. “It’s not that I’m  _ not romantic _ or that I don’t want to be. Girls are  _ complicated _ . It’s all mixed signals. They say they just want something casual, then they change their mind, and at that point, I’m not really into the whole idea of a relationship. And then there are the special ones. The girls you actually want to pursue. But then you’re too late. They’re with someone else or won’t give you the time of day.” 

Daphne gave him a sympathetic look, knowing she played every single one of those games when she was in school. “Ah, women are an evolving mystery that men just can’t help but attempt to solve.”

Rose felt the need to defend her compatriots. “Albus. Look, you started with an amazing girl and didn’t talk to her for over a week after she gave you a handjob.” 

Daphne coughed on the last sip of her limoncello. Appalled, she blurted out, “Are you serious?” 

“I was fourteen!” he covered his face with his hands in shame. Albus dragged his fingers down, pulling at the skin. “Come on. I freaked out.”

Rose tilted her head and gave him an accusing look, “But it set you on the path to only attract slags who are ‘down to fuck,’ and everyone else avoids you because they’re afraid you’ll just use them.”

Daphne’s eyebrow raised at this new information.

“And...you’ve been okay with it, mate,” Scorpius shrugged.

Albus threw back the last of his after-dinner drink in one quick gulp, completely ignoring etiquette. “Well, that was then. I have a mission. This summer is about me becoming a new man.”

“Al. Not this again.” Scorpius sighed.

“Albus,” Rose sighed and attempted to be gentle with her cousin. “You’re just not her type. You’re…”

“Look. I know she’s only dated the meathead Quidditch players and doesn’t stray from the Lion’s Den…”

“And is still with one of those meatheads…” Scorpius reminded his friend. 

Daphne leaned in enjoying all this juicy school gossip. It had been years since she’s been privy to such enjoyable conversation that didn’t revolve around her affairs. 

“Fuck McLaggen. He’s the worst fuckboy of all fuckboys. And the way he treats her,” he seethed. 

“Cormac’s boy?” Daphne inquired. “The one scouts are already watching?”

Albus crossed his arms and pouted. “Yes.”

“So the girl is Warlock Chapman’s daughter?” Daphne tapped the side of her face letting the pieces all fall together. “Oh, she’s a pretty one. I saw them in the society pages together the other day at some charity gala.”      

A groan came from Albus, unable to form words. He knew he was going to get an earful about him pining over a girl who was clearly out of his league. 

Daphne could see how distraught Albus was over this topic. “Albus, dear. She’s a beautiful girl, and yes, the McLaggens have clout, but you’re a Potter.” His eyes widened in surprise as if this fact just dawned on him. “Your lineage has held importance long before your father and grandfather. And look at you. You're handsome, beautiful cheekbones. You also clearly care about your physique, and your skin is almost flawless. A true rarity amongst teenagers.” 

Rose and Scorpius had to agree with her observations and nodded as she spoke. Cappuccinos were delivered, and Daphne took a sip, appearing like a wizened goddess imparting her knowledge upon the youth. “I’m sure you’re tired of hearing how much you’re like your father, but let me tell you something about when he was a teenager. He was fucking clueless about how sexy he was.” 

Albus cringed at the idea of his father being thought of as ‘sexy.’ 

Daphne continued, “In sixth year, nearly every girl in school wanted to hop on his cock. Me included. But he only had eyes for your mother.” She saw the younger Potter’s mouth agape at her admission. “You’ll catch flies, Dear.” She winked and finished recalling this memory. “But, he went after what he wanted and eventually got it. Of course, there is nothing wrong with self-improvement, but if she’s the one you want, persist….but, you need to make sure it’s  _ you _ she wants. Not a version of yourself you tailored for her. If she can’t see those hypnotic eyes and mischievous pout, she’s blind. But, if you want insight into what women want, I can gladly assist.” She placed a hand on top of his and brushed her thumb across his knuckles. 

With her barely touching him, his boner returned. Even in the midst of talking about a girl he’s been lusting over for close to a year now, Daphne Greengrass managed to capture the attention of his favorite appendage with a little pep talk. He couldn’t deny that she’s had this effect on him all day.  He could have kissed her, or even fucked her for the boost to his confidence, but all he could manage was, “Um. Thanks.”

“Anytime.” She gave him a wink and finished her coffee.

Rose and Scorpius had tuned out of the conversation a while back after she had started massaging his inner thigh and snuck her hand under his napkin. 

Scorpius strained and turned to his aunt, “I’m getting tired. Can we head back now, Aunt Daph?”

She raised an eyebrow in response, “Sure, Snugglebug.”

Rose and Albus burst out laughing as the Malfoy heir turned as red as a tomato. 

Daphne couldn’t help but snicker. “I’m sorry, Scorpius. Just having you with me makes me nostalgic and I still see you as the nearly sleepy toddler that could fall asleep anywhere.”

He brushed it off and couldn’t get angry at his aunt. There was only one other person that called him that. Though thoroughly embarrassing to be called his childhood pet name in front of his best friends, his aunt sounded so much like his mother at that moment; it was a welcome comfort. “It’s okay.”

She smiled warmly in response. “Alright. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the little note about Albus receiving a handjob when he was 14 is a little nod to my friend, MotherofBulls, and her fic, An Indefinite Amount of Forever. It’s something that I thought was so hilarious when she wrote it, I had to add it to this story and haunt him.


	3. Private Lessons

“Scorp,” Albus scrunched his eyebrows and rubbed the back of his neck. He paced around the guest room searching for the words. “About your aunt…”

Laughing in response, he said, “I know, she’s a little barmy—”

“That’s not it. She says things—” Albus paused, trying to suppress his usual bluntness. The current situation was  _ unique.  _ “Your aunt’s really flirty. I don’t know how to tell you this, but I think she wants to fuck me.”

Scorpius chuckled and shook his head. “What, because of what she said at dinner? No, that’s just Aunt Daphne. She’s very open. I mean, there was this time, I was only twelve, and she was telling me the importance of cunnilingus.”

“Brilliant woman. Imparting valuable life lessons to the youth.” Rose strode into the room, fresh out of the shower in her dressing gown, having caught the young men’s conversation. She gave Scorp a kiss on the cheek and a smack on the bum. “Your turn. Here, let me talk to the git. Maybe I can figure out why he’s so delusional.”

The young Malfoy pulled her into his arms and planted a searing kiss upon her lips. Albus looked the other way, with sheer annoyance on his face. There were some considerable downsides to being the third wheel, this being one of them. Rose gave a little gasp and giggled as Scorpius toyed with the top of the dressing gown. 

“Oi!” Albus hollered. “I’m still here. If you don’t want to talk, I’m going to sleep.”

As the couple separated, Scorpius whispered in Rose’s ear, “Don’t take too long. I’ll be out of the shower before you know it.”

A mischievous smirk appeared on her face. “Good. Now go.” She commanded him with playful authority. 

Scorpius gave her a wink and turned to Albus, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

He took this as code to make his conversation with Rose quick. “Yeah, alright. Use a fucking Silencing Charm.” This little quip earned him a two-finger salute. Considering it was Scorpius who had made the lewd gesture, Albus really couldn’t take it seriously. 

After hearing the bathroom door click, Rose asked her cousin, “Why on earth do you think a forty-something-year-old woman wants to fuck a hapless teenager?”

Albus paced contemplatively. “Oh, Rosie, how have you missed the signs?” He said in such a condescending manner, Rose couldn’t help but scoff and cross her arms, completely offended. “Okay, by the pool, she was totally eyeing my abs and asking me if I play Quidditch—”

“She was probably trying to get to know you and see what you had in common with your parents—”

“Then there was the complimenting about my physique, my handsome face, and nice skin—

“Just trying to boost your confidence—”

“Well, what about offering to help me understand  _ women _ ? Huh?” Albus tried to reason with Rose. 

Looking much like a younger version of her mother at that moment, she placed her hand on her hips. “Al. You’re imagining things. Look Daphne probably just wants to help you. Maybe she’s still upset about her divorce and helping a dolt like you land a girl might make her feel better.” Rose saw her cousin ponder her words. As he opened his mouth to interject, she cut him off. “If you’re about to say something about how affectionate she is and the touching, she is like that with everyone. She’s lived here in Italy for over twenty years. She kissed the restaurant owner for Merlin’s sake.” 

Albus scratched his head. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Of course I am. Look, maybe you’re just tense. We’ll go to the beach tomorrow, and I’m sure you’ll find some tourist and...do your Albus thing.” 

He snickered in response. “That’s a pretty good plan.”

“Okay, you lament on your devious plans of vaginal conquest.” She pointed to the door signaling that cousin bonding time was over. 

Albus walked toward the door and turned around sharply. “Silencing. Charm. I’d like to enjoy a wank in peace without listening to you sing soprano.”

With a flick of her wrist, a gust of wind blew him into the hall and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Albus tossed his mobile on the mattress. No amount of Internet porn could distract him from the racket. Yes, Scorpius and Rose cast the Silencing Charms, but it didn’t stop the headboard from reverberating against the walls. Any attempts at ignoring the debauchery in the next room were futile. Fed up, he threw his covers off and banged his fist against the walls. “Hey, fuckers. Go to Rose’s room. Why do you need to fuck right next to me?”

They didn’t hear him, and the raucous sex continued. Albus threw himself on the bed and covered his ears with the feather pillow. He was so frustrated, couldn’t even think of a spell to help him cope with the situation. In his misery, a soft click alerted him that someone had opened the door, and light cascaded into the dim room. 

“Can’t sleep?” Daphne implored impishly.  

Albus lifted the pillow off his face to see her wearing a light blue silk dressing gown with matching slippers, while casually leaning against the door jamb. 

Being summer in the Mediterranean, he hadn’t worn pajamas to bed, just a pair of cotton boxers. He took notice at the way Daphne struggled to keep her eyes locked on his, avoiding the temptation for her gaze to roam. His intuition told him he was right, no matter what Rose said. The corner of his mouth pulled into a half-smile. “It’s impossible to sleep with all that going on. Is it keeping you up too?”

Daphne coquettishly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “No, I’m just a night owl. I hardly ever sleep. Would you like a nightcap? I don’t think you’ve seen the game room yet.” 

“No, I haven’t.” He stood and grabbed his wand. Albus walked toward her and didn’t make any attempt at modesty. Meeting her at the door, he said, “I didn’t bring any night clothes or my dressing gown. I figured it would be too hot here.” He licked his lips and motioned. “Lead the way.”

She didn’t know what came over her, but Daphne was compelled to be in the company of this young man. He was handsome, charming and funny, and above all, he reignited something deep inside of her. She felt noticed. All the while, she struggled with her conscience, wondering if this was a good idea. He was only seventeen, after all, her nephew’s best friend, and her house guest for the next three weeks. She knew all of this, but it didn’t keep her from shamelessly flirting with him the whole day. And here she was, inviting him to have a drink with her. 

When they reached the game room, Albus noticed a billiard table, and pulled the cover off. 

Daphne headed behind the bar and inspected her inventory. “I have red wine, grappa, whisky, gin, Firewhisky, Gigglewater—”

“Two fingers of Firewhisky, straight, please,” He replied as he racked the balls. 

“Not too many wizards play billiards.” She noticed how at ease he was while selecting his cue. 

“Muggle cousins.” He shrugged nonchalantly as he broke. “Dad tries to keep us grounded in both worlds and hold onto family, even if he doesn’t like them much. They’re not terrible, but not that great either. We usually hang out at pubs since it’s neutral ground.”

“Interesting. That came with the house. We never learned the rules and were just too lazy to get rid of it. Besides, it fit the room nicely.” Daphne handed him his drink. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

They locked eyes as he sipped his Firewhisky and she, her red wine. 

Daphne implored, “So, what is it that you want to improve upon this summer? What do you want to learn?"

He laughed at the change in conversation as he chalked the tip of the cue. “I guess...I want to be more aware. More caring? More…” He sighed as she recalled big brown eyes, an alluring smile, a laugh that brightened a room, and an arse that taunted him with every swish of her uniform skirt. Exasperated he asked, “What does a girl like that want?” Albus leaned over the table and sunk the 4-ball.

Daphne moved closer and rested her bum against the pool table. “That's your first mistake. She’s no longer a girl. You need to think of her as a woman.”

He pondered her words. “You have a point.”

She placed her finger under his chin and turned him to look at her. “Albus, do you want to fuck girls or do you want to please women?”

Green eyes peered into her blue, and he gulped down the last of his Firewhisky. “Your turn.” 

“What?” She was taken off guard as he handed her the polished wood. Daphne placed her wine glass on the felt nervously. “I—I don’t play.”

“I’ll show you.” He adjusted her stance and her hands. “Now I sunk the 4-ball, so I’m solids. That makes you stripes.” Albus got up right behind her and whispered in her ear, guiding her. “Daphne—” he paused, able to see the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. “Now, with a bit of force, grasp the stick and hit the ball and get it in the hole.” 

Still standing behind her, he placed one hand on her hip, as the other pulled back on the cue and aided her. 

“I missed.” She pouted, but Albus was still standing directly behind her. With nothing but a bit of thin cotton and silk separating them, she could feel his length press against her backside. 

With utmost confidence, he turned her to face him. He leaned in, his lips ghosted hers as he said, “Daphne. I assure you. I can please a woman.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can,” she retorted. “But I’m also sure there is so much more I can teach you.” 

“So teach.”

Her eyebrow raised at the remark. “Cheeky.”

Without anymore hesitation, they pulled each other close and locked lips. The kiss was filled with lust and fevered exploration. Albus was eager to taste her. His tongue traced the part of her lips, urging her to let him past. She playfully denied him, but the moment his hand ran over her breasts and lightly pinched her nipple, she gasped, giving him the opportunity to claim her mouth. 

Daphne studied Albus as his hands roamed over her curves and mouth devoured her greedily. She hoped he would pick up on her silent cues and urging. Naturally, he did. Young Mister Potter would prove an excellent student. She relished in his intensity as he dragged his lips to her neck and proceeded to nip and suckle. It had been so long since she’d seen this kind of eagerness and fervor. His kisses moved further down her neck, and he fumbled to free her from her expensive garments. Daphne’s eyes flitted open, realizing it was time for her tutelage. “Slow down. Lesson one: Listen.”

He looked up at her cheekily. “I can do that.” Taking his time, he carefully removed her dressing gown from her shoulders, and pulled the neglige over her head. Albus pressed his lips against hers, feeling the heat and the poutiness. The softer, closed-mouth kisses were more to her liking. She slightly parted her lips, and their tongues met as partners beginning a dance, finding a rhythm and pace. Quick then slow, and quick again. This was no wrestling match. No will of dominance. This was listening and responding. 

He pulled away to admire her. She was a woman—every inch of her. His eyes gravitated toward her breasts; admiring their shape, he knew they must have been perkier in years past. As he kneaded and placed his face between them, he became amazed with their pliability. His mind wandered and imagined what it would be like to stick his dick between them. Albus inhaled her scent, nuzzling in her cleavage and thought he would be a happy man to live between those breasts. 

In a gravelly purr, Daphne commented, “As much as I love massages and nipple play, I do love kisses on other parts of my body.” 

Albus looked up at her and gave her a sneaky grin as she placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him down to her center. He lowered himself as he slid his hands down her sides, pulling her underwear to the floor. Taking heed of her advice, he trailed kisses from her ankle, up her calf, behind her knee, and the inside of her thigh. “Is this where you wanted to be kissed?” he asked almost innocently.

“Close…”

He snickered seeing her anticipation grow. She may be the teacher, and he the student, but he was going to earn extra credit. His hands swiftly grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her onto the billiard table. Daphne’s  hitched breath only made his smile broaden. Ready for her next test, he pushed her knees apart, and once again paused to admire her body. She was well-trimmed with just the tiniest patch of blonde. Albus didn’t mind a little hair. In fact, he enjoyed the reminder that he was fucking a woman. The one obstacle he had was her experience. She had more than two decades on him and knew exactly what she liked. He had a mere three years, two if he was counting actual sex. The need to please and explore her pushed his insecurities to the side. The pads of his fingers teased her clit and dragged down her slit. Albus had to bite his lip to suppress his sheer joy as he saw her writhe with want—her pussy getting wetter the longer he prolonged going down on her. “You said slow, right? I just want to make sure I heard what you said.”

Daphne grit her teeth and hissed. His manipulation of her words was almost too Slytherin for even her. “Give, and you shall receive.”

No further explanation needed. Albus lowered himself to her center, and began laving her clit with exquisite pressure. He slid one finger into her, and then another, while he continued working her sensitive nub. 

It was heavenly. Was she so sex-starved that the clumsy ministrations of a teenager felt like the greatest thing her cunt has seen in years? Conscience be damned, she was going to enjoy this. She raked her fingernails through his hair as he ate and fingered her pussy thoroughly. Her throat dry from the panting, she reached across the felt table for her wine glass and took a sip. There was an absurdity to this situation—drinking wine and engaging in oral sex—but she felt powerful. Carefully she poured some of the remaining wine down her chest and watched it drip down to his lips. 

Without missing a beat, Albus unlatched his lips from her clit and began lapping the wine from her skin. It was bold and spicy, with a hint of sweetness. Not his drink of choice, but he would lick anything off of her body. Leaving a long swiping trail, from her apex to her neck, he stopped to whisper in her ear. “Do we reciprocate now.” 

“At the end.” 

Daphne’s suggestion had his mind race with urgency. He practically yanked her off the table, flipped her, and bent her over. No more slow and leisurely. No more lesson. He needed to fuck her. 

She yelped as she felt his cock practically impale her. Daphne continued to curse the most profane things imaginable. Was this what a cock was supposed to feel like? She couldn’t remember the last time she felt a prick so rigid. While it had been nearly a year since she made love to her ex-husband, their love life had made a steady decline. Whether it was the getting older or the fact he was fucking men on the side, she couldn’t say for sure, but she honestly couldn’t recall dicks being this hard. The fevered thrusting accompanied by Albus’s litany of praises, had Daphne aching for more. 

Despite her pleading for him to go harder and faster, he slowed just enough to ask, “Do I pass the first lesson?”

“Not. Yet.” She panted. “Fuck. Me.” 

He turned her around and hoisted her over his cock while she wrapped her legs around him. Placing his strong hands on her arse cheeks, he provided the balance she needed to start rocking with him. In this position, Daphne could feel everything. His pelvic bone provided the perfect amount of pressure on her clit while the tip of his cock repeatedly hit that magic spot inside of her. It wasn’t long before she had come undone in his arms. Albus smirked in triumph, “Don’t tell me my tutor has run out of lessons for the night.”

“There,” She commanded, pointing to the comfy, leather armchair. Daphne did her best to prove herself to the young man underneath her, but she was running out of stamina. He kept going and barely broke a sweat. By the looks of it, it might be dawn by the time he came. Teenage sexual stamina was a detail she had completely forgotten about. Well, he would help her recapture her youth and she would enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

Time passed and her pussy felt raw. She frequently asked him to eat her out to lubricate her throbbing lips. Daphne, in earnest, didn’t think she could last much longer, but she knew how to end this.

They were lying atop a comfy couch while he kept a steady pace above her. It was time. “Sit down,” She commanded. 

He crawled off of her and obliged. When her eyes locked onto his cock, it pulsed with anticipation. That first lick felt warm and cool at the same time—the sensations driving him crazy. She continued to lick him while he cursed and hissed. But the minute her mouth engulfed him, he knew this rendezvous would be coming to an end—soon. Very soon. He ran his fingers through her hair in a similar fashion that she had with him. All he could see was a wash of gold as she broke his resolve with every bob of her head, every long, slow suck, and every flick of her tongue. He isn’t sure what she did, but one second he was hitting the back of her mouth, and the next, he was deeper than he had ever been down a woman’s throat. And that was it. 

Cum shot out of his cock. Unlike many  _ girls,  _ she didn’t pull away or spit. He unraveled as he felt her mouth constrict around him, swallowing his seed. Like a blithering idiot, he thanked and cursed her all at the same time. 

Pleased with her handiwork, she gave his head one last lick as the softening penis slid out of her mouth. She kissed him on the cheek as he sat there, utterly rendered lame. Daphne stood to pour herself more wine. After draining the glass, she looked over at him. “You did very well for your first lesson.”

“What?” His mind was absolute mush, and he craved his bed. 

“Oh, Albus. This was lesson one. I have much to teach you if you want to get the attention of that girl. I mean... _ woman _ .”


	4. Homework

Scorpius stretched and yawned, sore from the previous night. He admired a still naked Rose, stirring from her slumber. He leaned down to kiss the beauty. “Morning.”

She smiled reflexively as his warm lips greeted her. Hesitant to let her morning breath escape, she mumbled, “What time is it?” 

He reached over for his watch. “After one in the afternoon. Hmm. I wonder why no one hasn’t tried to wake us up.”

* * *

_ Knock knock knock! _ Albus didn’t even flinch at the rapping at his door. He snored heavily, dead to the world. 

A muffled voice came from behind the door. “Scorp. I don’t know if he’s even in there. He may be at the beach already.  _ Alohomora. _ ” Rose tip-toed carefully into her cousin’s room only to see him sprawled across the king-sized mattress with his duvet kicked to the floor. 

“Al.” Scorpius nudged. “Al, wake up. It’s past noon, and we’re starving.”

Nothing. Albus continued sleeping soundly. 

Rose very sneakily cast an  _ Aguamenti _ and splashed a bit of water on his face. 

With a start, he bolted out of bed and started screaming. “What in the actual fuck?” His eyes darted in Rose and Scorpius’s direction. “Oh, no. You fuckers don’t get to wake me up considering you kept me up all night.” He scolded, though his words weren’t completely true.

The young couple just looked at each other and tackled Albus. Rose began tickling her cousin with abandon. “Sorry, Albie, what was that? I thought you loved us.”

Scorpius held Albus down as Rose continued the torture. 

He yelped and squirmed, gasping for breath between laughter. “Stop! Get off me!”

Rose finally desisted and started jumping on the bed. “Come on. Let’s go to the beach. We’ll grab something to eat there.”

“Yeah. I talked to the house elves, and they said no one woke for breakfast. They asked if we wanted lunch, but I want to get out of here.”

Albus tilted his head in confusion. “So everyone slept in?”

“Yeah, I checked in on Aunt Daph,” Scorpius explained. “She said she had a massive migraine and needed to rest.”

“Hmm.” Albus shrugged nonchalantly when internally he was patting himself on the back for a job well done. He fucked her so hard she needed bedrest.

“Okay, we’re going to get ready.” Rose clamored off the bed. “Ten minutes.” 

“Alright,” he responded. “Can we stop for a coffee?”

With a stretching yawn, Scorpius replied, “Definitely. But I think we should take the scooters. There aren’t too many apparition points near the beaches.”

“Good idea. We can transfigure them back into brooms and visit the islands.” Rose added.

“Nice.” Albus liked the sound of that. “Now get out of here. It won’t take me long.” 

* * *

_ “So for your first homework assignment, make a woman feel confident. Find a shy girl. One who is looking at you, but might not know what to say. Compliment her. Get her to open up. At the end of the day, get her to kiss you. It’s up to her to make all the moves, but you can help her along the way.” _

Daphne’s words rang in his ears. He may have been in the post-coital haze during those early morning hours, but for some reason, her assignment stuck. 

They were actually doing this. Daphne Greengrass, cougar extraordinaire, promised under her guidance, he would learn to woo any woman, become a gentleman, and to top it off, expand his sexual repertoire through their private lessons. This was unbelievable. Why she would want to help him was beyond his rationale, but if she got something out of this, well, it was a win-win situation. 

The trio stopped by a little cafe for some sandwiches and coffee when Albus felt like he was being watched. 

A few tables away sat a girl with dark wavy hair, hazel eyes, and a unique look about her. She must have been mixed race, possibly some traces of African and Asian, but he couldn’t be certain. They were in a muggle area, but fairly close to the warded, wizarding beach. He looked for signs whether she was a Muggle or a witch. When he saw her scratch her thigh uncomfortably, he realized she was concealing a wand holster. 

The witch panicked when she saw Albus looking back at her, and nervously scrolled through her phone, pretending to look for directions. 

“American…” Albus trailed, his eyes still focused on the mystery girl. 

“Target locked,” Rose joked.

Scorpius nudged his friend before taking a bite of the Caprese sandwich. “So what line are you going to pull this time?”

He shrugged, “No line. Just going to say hi. By the look of things, she’s lost. She can’t find the magical beach.”

Scorpius and Rose both looked for signs and noticed the same nervousness and the way she practically clutched the side of her leg.

“I’m going to see if she wants to join us.”

The couple wore the same exact smirk. They had a pretty good idea what Albus was up to. 

“Ilvermorny?” Albus asked, thinking this would be the most discreet way of asking an American witch to reveal her identity. 

“San Calavera, actually. West Coast,” She smiled timidly. “It’s a big country. We can’t all go to the same school. Hogwarts?”

“Yeah.” He nodded in Rose and Scorpius’s direction. “If you’re interested, my friends and I are headed to the warded beach after this.” 

“That would be nice. I have some time on my own before I meet up with my parents,” she replied nervously, then stepped closer so that no one could overhear. “Was it really obvious I’m a witch.”

“No,” he reassured her. “We just knew the signs. I’m Albus, by the way.”

Her forehead scrunched at the peculiar name, but many English wizards had odd names. “I’m Thalia.”

So the girl joined the trio to the magical beach where they soaked in the warm rays of the sun and talked about how different their lives are. Though when the trio’s famous parentage was revealed, the girl clammed up. 

Albus realized how intimidated she must have been and whispered in Thalia’s ear, “I like your accent. I’m glad you joined us.” He hoped it would ease some of her tension.

A shiver crawled up her spine at his words. “I like yours too.” 

She leaned in to kiss him but received a text that it was time to join her family. While disappointed, they exchanged contact information. It was her last day on the coast. She said her farewells to Rose and Scorpius, having enjoyed their company as well. The romantic moment had passed, but she couldn’t help but sneak a kiss on his cheek. 

* * *

“So that was it?” Daphne questioned with a sigh as Albus massaged her tense shoulders.

“That’s it. She was cute, but honestly, a little too shy for my taste.” 

Daphne could hear the smirk in his voice. “So it’s the confident ones you like.”

“Maybe…”

With catlike reflexes, he was on his back with her straddled above him, smiling in victory.

“I don’t blame you.” She leaned down to kiss him. 

Breathily, he pulled his lips from hers and allowed his stare to pierce hers. “You are so beautiful.” 

The compliment had taken her off guard. She hadn’t known if he was being sincere or just putting her advice into practice. 

As if reading her mind, he added, “You truly are. It’s like you’re not real.”

She blushed unable to prevent his words from affecting her. Remembering the task at hand, she walked her fingers seductively down his chest. “For your next lesson: Surprise. Show her that you are more than your outward appearance or reputation.”

“I think I can do that.” He reached down to the slit of her nightgown and ripped it all the way up until she was exposed to him. 

Daphne gasped in shock. “I loved that nightgown!” 

“Surprised?”

“Oh, I’ll show you surprised…”

* * *

The days passed, and between trips to the beach, exploration of the Amalfi Coast, and nights in Daphne’s bed, he forgot about his assignment. It wasn't until he came upon a sweets shop and saw a display of beautiful chocolate and hazelnut truffles, that he became inspired to complete the task. He remembered a certain someone back at school who had a penchant for spreading Nutella on her morning toast, every day, without fail. Even sitting a few tables away, he always managed to catch the moment she took a bite and made the cutest face of delight. He would have gladly spent all his pocket money on her, but played it safe and got a modest selection. 

When they returned to the villa, Scorpius and Rose snickered, truly thinking this was a lost cause. Albus ignored them and penned a letter. 

* * *

_ Dear Polly,  _

_ I hope you are having a good summer. Rose told me that you were going to spend it in Spain. That’s really cool. I’d like to go sometime. We’re in Amalfi, and it’s awesome. We spend most of the time on the beach and exploring the local sights. We’re planning on going to Rome for a few days too, but I don’t think it could beat the view and pace of life here. The food alone is amazing. _

_ I know you may have heard some rumors at that I have feelings for you, and they’re true. I do like you. I don’t have any expectations, nor do I want you to feel obligated to talk to me, but I just wanted you to know the truth. If anything, I’d like us to try being friends. It is our last year after all, and I’d hate for it to end with us still house rivals. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Albus _

_ P.S. I saw these and thought of you. I imagine it’s better than the stuff in a jar.  _

* * *

That evening they took dinner in the villa’s dining room. Rose and Scorpius were teasing Albus about his gesture, certain it wouldn’t work. 

“Well I think it’s a brilliant idea,” Daphne beamed. She had watched him in the shop and found it adorable. 

“But Aunt Daph—” Scorpius interjected. 

Rose continued, “She has a boyfriend and—“

“So?” Daphne came to Albus’s aid. “Just because you two fell head over heels for the first person you laid eyes on, doesn’t mean the rest of us will. Love isn’t that simple. On top of it, she’s not married or even engaged. Just a boyfriend and from what I heard, not a very nice one.”

The two sat silent, realizing their judgment might have been a bit too harsh.

Albus smiled and placed his hand on Daphne’s. “Thank you. I’m glad someone is confident in me.”

She whispered in his ear, “I’m very confident in you. Also, I have a few more lessons for you tonight.”

* * *

Standing on her knees, she pulled down his shorts and eyed his cock hungrily. She began to stroke him and began her next lesson. “You need to prove that you care about a woman.”

“Mmhmm…” he groaned, attempting to listen.

“Her interests, her hobbies.” She teased him by only taking his head into her mouth and releasing it with a pop. “You don’t have to like everything about her,” continuing long, torturous strokes, “but acknowledgment and remembering could mean everything.”

His breathing became heavy as he replied, “Got it. Now can you suck my dick already?”

She laughed, “Very good. You already jumped to the next lesson. Voice your opinions as well. A relationship is give and take. If she doesn’t give you the same time and respect you give her, she doesn’t deserve you.”

He gasped as she fully sheathed him. “Give and take. Yeah. I am going to enjoy tonight’s lesson.” 

* * *

The next morning, Albus woke up early with a spring in his step and asked Twinkie to help make breakfast. The elf was surprised by the gesture but allowed the young man to assist. While the elf watched the frittata in the oven, Albus went out into the garden and picked some flowers and herbs to set the table. 

When Rose, Scorpius, and Daphne came down, they were greeted with an elaborate brunch complete with prosecco and cappuccinos. 

“Well done,” Rose gave her cousin a kiss on the cheek. She may take the mick out of him frequently, but she loved him dearly and knew of his sweet nature. 

“What a delightful  _ surprise _ ,” Daphne smirked as she sat down. She noticed at each place setting sat a single rose and sprig of laurel.

Albus noticed her take in the detail. “Just a little tribute to the ladies of the house, Daphne and Rose.”

Scorpius who had Greek mythology read to him since birth chuckled. “You studying up on name meanings and the language of flowers?”

“I just wanted to do something nice for our host,” Albus responded with a little smile as he sipped his coffee. 

“My coffee is perfect,” Daphne exclaimed.

“So is mine,” Rose piped up. 

Scorpius nodded in agreement. 

Albus pointed at each of them in succession, “Double espresso, two sugars, foam only. Single shot, lots of milk, no foam, no sugar. Triple espresso, one sugar, equal parts milk and foam.”

“Impressive,” Daphne said proudly. Her lessons have been sinking in more than she thought, even in the little things.

“Oh, you know. Just part of me becoming a more attentive man.” 

* * *

Daphne and Albus laid in her bed in the afters. They quietly trailed soft touches up and down each other’s arms. It had been two weeks since his arrival and the time had gone by quickly. While Albus had flirted and had opportunities to talk to other girls, he hadn’t wanted to. He had Daphne to support and guide him, and a mission when he returned to school. 

“I’m excited about Rome.” His voice was tired and gravelly.

“You should be. It’s a beautiful city with so much to see and do.” She curled closer to him. “But when we are there, you need to put your lessons into practice.”

“Daphne…”  

She continued, “Remember, you’re the student, and I’m the teacher. Your assignment is to find a girl to romance when we are there. Where better to find Romance than in Roma?”  

He rolled his eyes and conceded. “I’ll try.”

She pinched his side, “Good boy. You know why we’re going to Rome, right?”

Albus nodded. She told them that they would be staying a few days in the heart of the city while she worked out final legal details with her husband.

Hesitantly, she doled out more knowledge, “Women, will make decisions because that’s what they think is the right thing to do—like staying in situations that will hurt them or make them resentful.”

Albus could hear the trembling in her voice and ran his knuckle along her cheek. 

Bright blue eyes, glossed over with tears, bore her soul; the remnants of her past life still finding a way to hurt her. She swallowed down the pain and pushed forward with a smile. “I don’t expect you to encounter anything like this in your young life, but if you see a woman in pain, struggling, or just in need of comfort—be there. Encourage her. Make her see reason. If she can’t—show her.”  

She didn’t need to say anymore. He pulled her close and held her until they both fell asleep. 


	5. Finals

“A nun?” Daphne scoffed, disbelieving Albus's recount. She was happy to be back at home after a stressful couple of days. They hadn’t had much time alone when in Rome, so this story was all news to her.

Leisurely, she waded through the shallow end. The summer sun had warmed the pool's waters all day; she just couldn't' resist a night swim. While a dip sounded innocent enough, but when they were together, things never stayed as such.

“Not yet. Almost. But like you said, if I see someone in a bad situation, I have to encourage them to do what's right. She was beautiful and bright. So hopeful.” He swam toward Daphne, recognizing her not-so-subtle game of cat and mouse. “I told her she didn't need to live up to anyone's expectation but her own. If she wasn’t ready to dedicate her life, she didn’t have to.”

“And then you had sex with her within the city walls of the Vatican.” Her tone was full of mock judgment.

“It’s not like it was in a convent or St. Peter’s.” He grabbed her around the waist and nuzzled his face into her neck, making her laugh as his stubble tickled her skin. “It was in the gardens, under concealment charms.”

“And how is it that Rose and Scorpius hadn’t stopped you?” She playfully smirked.   

“They had disappeared a little bit before I met Maria Sofia. They said they were going to the gift shop, but I couldn't find them.” He explained. “I’m sure they were up to way worse.”

“Or enjoying the sights, looking for you.” She accused.

“Mobiles, Daphne. If they were looking for me, they would have called or texted.” Albus pulled the string holding her bikini top in place, then tossed the sopping fabric to the side. His hands slid up her body, attempting to commit her curves to memory. His holiday was coming to an end, and he would be leaving her soon. Despite her not being the only woman he was with this summer, by far, she was his favorite companion. With her, everything was honest and open.  This sincerity and trust would be something he would demand from any future partner.

She mewled under his attentiveness. He had grown to know her body—all the little things that made her shiver, sigh, and scream with delight. No longer A teenager driven by hormones—he was a man who wanted to revel in pleasure with his partner.

Once free of their swimsuits, they held and caressed each other in the cooling water. They found the lack of gravity liberating as it allowed for their bodies to flow and find a serene rhythm under the stars. Time passed as they shared longing kisses and words of encouragement. After reaching their respective climaxes, they continued to hold each other in silence. There was something peaceful knowing there were no secrets or expectations. Just companionship.

“What. The. Fuck.” Scorpius interrupted as he witnessed his best friend and aunt in an intimate embrace. While he had planned on doing the same exact thing in that pool with his girlfriend, the sight before his eyes squashed that fantasy.

Rose was just a few steps behind him when her eyes fell upon the scene. For the first time in her life, she struggled to find words.

Daphne, the only ‘adult’ among them, attempted to be the voice of reason. “I think it’s time we all had a chat.”

* * *

After they had dressed, Daphne led them to the game room and told the truth about their arrangement. On more than one occasion, Scorpius jumped off the settee to pace, piecing together this insane story.

“But the other girls,” Rose muttered, still confused.

“Assignments,” Albus explained, although poorly.

Scorpius looked as though he was going to pull out his hair. “But how did you keep this hidden?”

“Darlings,” Daphne tutted, “We weren’t exactly discreet. You two were just a bit self-absorbed.”

That statement hit them like a ton of bricks. Maybe they were glued to each other's faces—and genitals for that matter—to notice what was going on under their noses.

“So when does this end?” Scorpius said with such disapproval, for the first time, Albus and Daphne felt shame.

“Soon,” they responded in unison. It wasn’t a definitive answer, but it had appeased both Rose and Scorpius for the time being.

* * *

After the initial discomfort had passed, Scorpius finally spoke up. “Look, if I was single and it was your mum, or your Aunt Fleur offering me _advice_ ,” he winked, “I don’t think I could say no either.”

Albus let that sink in and...it was _weird_. He fucked his best friend’s aunt all summer, and not once had he thought what it would feel like to be in Scorp’s shoes. He shook the thought of Scorpius shagging his family members out of his head. “So we’re cool?”

“Always.” Scorpius hugged Albus, forgiving him of his summer recklessness.

“Where’s Rose?” he asked realizing he hadn’t seen her for some time.

“Packing,” Scorpius sounded melancholic, not quite ready to return to Hogwarts despite the Head Boy and Head Girl positions awaiting himself and Rose. Tomorrow they would be leaving the warmth of Italy. They would have a little time before school began, but it would consist of preparation for the year.

An owl swooped in out of nowhere and dropped a letter on Albus’s lap. He turned it over, and his heart caught in his throat. Carefully, he opened it, cherishing every fiber of the paper.

* * *

_Hi Albus,_

_Sorry for the owl. I could have texted you, but my grandmother told me notes of appreciation should always be written. Thank you for the parcel. To be honest, I didn’t know if I would open it, but I’m glad I did. I can’t believe you remembered chocolate hazelnut is my favourite. It was delicious, and I may have indulged in the sweets a bit too quickly. I was a bit distraught when I opened the box after breaking up with Declan. Chocolate was the perfect distraction._

_Your letter was really sweet. As you can imagine, I’m not ready for any type of relationship, but I do like the idea of friends if that’s okay with you? Maybe coffee in Diagon next Monday? We can swap holiday stories. I can tell you all about Spain, and you can tell me all about Italy. Just send me a quick text, or owl if you're feeling formal._

_Sincerely,_

_Polly_  

* * *

Excited to tell her about the letter, Albus ran to Daphne’s room. When he entered, he saw her standing at the window, gazing out to the ocean. She gave him a timid smile, but she couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

“Your final lesson.” Daphne swallowed and pushed down her emotions. “Learning to say goodbye—”

“Daphne—”

She held her hand up to silence him. “Ending things when the time is right, can hurt the most at first, but it is the best thing in the long run. Being adult enough to concede before anger and resentment grow, before friendships dissolve, and terrible decisions are made—is one of the hardest things to do. Something I wish I did or had done for me.”

He stood behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. It was comforting, sweet even. They were two friends who needed each other at that moment. He remained silent as she laid the groundwork for the dissolution of their arrangement.

“Albus. Tomorrow, we say goodbye and—”

“Shh,” he whispered in his ear. “Farewell can wait.” And so could his good news. He guided her to the bed knowing this would be the last time, and this, his final exam.

* * *

Draco had arrived early that morning, only to receive an earful from Daphne. He hadn’t spent any time in the villa and had barely communicated with her. Even him picking up the kids was rushed.

While he gave his sincerest apologies and attempted to shift much of the blame on Potter Senior, she was still unhappy. Draco promised they would spend quality time in the fall, and he would escape the bitter cold during the winter months when his contract with the Ministry would be up.

The teens had cleared their rooms and were now waiting outside with their luggage, ready for portkey departure.

Daphne came out with Draco and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. This goodbye would be harder than his last, seeing that she would no longer have rambunctious teenagers to keep her company.

She then embraced Rose tightly. It had been an absolute delight having another woman in the house. Something she hadn’t realized she missed. Quiet murmurs among the women indicated Daphne was imparting more sage advice.

Scorpius was next, receiving a barrage of kisses on his cheeks and forehead. Eternally a toddler in his aunt’s eyes, she took a moment to study him one last time. She saw the best of her sister and her dearest friend in him. Daphne then held him so tight, Scorpius was afraid she would never release him.

Lastly, it was Albus’s turn.   

“Give me a second,” Albus called back to the group. He turned back to Daphne and gave her a wry smile. “So this is it. We go back to school, and you’re here by yourself.”

“Not entirely. I owe Draco a visit and will be in England for a little while. Before it gets too cold of course.” She smiled warmly at her student. “Before you ask. I have no intentions of visiting Hogsmeade or Hogwarts.”

He kicked the gravel somewhat disappointed. “I didn’t think you would. Besides you’d be a distraction. I have to put all my lessons into practice.”

Daphne squeezed his shoulder. “Yes, you do. And she would be completely daft not to give you a chance.”

“She already is.” He reached into his pocket and held up the letter that he didn’t get to tell her about. “Thank you for everything.”  

“It was my pleasure,” Daphne winked.

His voice deepened taking on a more seductive quality. “So if things don’t work out...wanna try and give this thing a real shot in a couple of years?”

She gave him a tender smile and stroked his sharp jawline. “I could never do that to you. You have too many wonderful years ahead. So many opportunities and experiences. You don’t need someone like me getting in the way of that.”

“What about after my first marriage fails?” Albus asked cheekily.

Daphne threw her head back in laughter and slapped his chest playfully with both hands. She let them linger, drawing little circles on his pectorals. “It’s a date.”

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, bidding her farewell. As he pulled away, she reached behind his neck and pulled him closer.

When the kiss finally ended, they shared a knowing smile. They had helped each other in ways they hadn’t imagined when the summer began. Albus learned the language of women, and what his potential was as a man. Daphne had learned her life didn’t end with her divorce—love and desire weren’t just possible they were something she would seek.

“Goodbye, Daphne.”

“Goodbye, Albus.”

He walked backward as she waved.

“What the hell was that?” Draco huffed disbelievingly.

Albus deigned to answer. “So who has the portkey?”

Rose unwrapped the teacup from its protective handkerchief, and Albus placed his finger on the rim.

As Scorpius placed a finger on the cup, he had to bite his lip at the sight of his father turning red from anger and confusion.

“Well? I need an explanation, and I’ll have to tell your parents—“

“Draco, I think you might want to join us,” Albus motioned toward the portkey.

Begrudgingly, he did as the young man said. “Albus...”

“A gentleman never tells.”

“Since when are you a gentleman?”

Albus’s lip curled into a sly smile, and the portkey pulled them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. So if any of you were wondering about the title, I'm a sucker for alliteration and symbolism. Daphne's name quite literally means laurel. So it's a poetic way of me being a pervert. You're welcome.


End file.
